Shaman's Lies
by Shadowzamy
Summary: Yoh falls out of the patch plane before everyone else and ends up in Washington D.C. Yoh has no idea what to do so he enters the Lightman group building. If there is any HaoxYoh it will be much later. Right now I only have a sketch of an idea for the plot so I have no idea when I will think of the actual plot. There is also a slight possibility of CalxFoster.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Lie to Me.

_Italics stands for thoughts._

May possibly be out of character.

xXx

While Yoh was in the Patch plane he got bored so he walked over to where the parachutes were and tried one on. Yoh had always wondered how a parachute's strapped clicked so he put on the straps and hooked himself in. Yoh was satisfied with now knowing how a parachute worked and he was about to take it off when he overheard a few of the patch officials talking about how they were going to betray the Pache tribe to help Hao. Yoh had tried to back away slowly but he accidentally knocked over a box and the two oficials had heard him. Together they backed Yoh to the door of the plane and they were about to kill him so that he wouldn't be able to tell anyone what he had overheard. The lock on door behind Yoh broke and the door swung open causing Yoh to fall out of the plane just before they summoned their spirit's.

Yoh was about 6,360 feet high but he may have been higher, as Yoh was in no way an experienced skydiver but he needed to pull out his parachute. At 2,600 feet Yoh pulled out his parachute, luckily nothing went wrong and after about three minutes he finally landed in Washington DC. The police received reports of a crazy sky diver so they quickly came over to check it out, they were surprised when they saw a fourteen year old Japanese boy hanging from a parachute in a tree. After they helped the boy down they asked to see his passport, Yoh was glad he had it with him or else that would have been an interesting story to explain.

Now Yoh was walking along the streets, looking for somewhere he might be able to find a job, unfortunately his oracle bell was destroyed in the fall and now he was stuck in Washington DC until he could find out what to do. Yoh walked by a building with a help wanted sign and he decided to have a look inside. '_This place is huge._' Yoh thought as he walked. Eventually Yoh saw a sign that read The Lightman group, deception experts. '_The Lightman group? I wonder if they'll have some sort of job that I can do._' Yoh thought, as he walked to the front desk.

Yoh explained that he was stuck in Washington and he needed a job and he asked if there was anything he could do. The lady smiled sympathetically and said that she didn't know of anything he could do but she could call Cal Lightman, the one in charge of the Lightman group, to see if there was a job he could give to Yoh. Yoh thanked her and went to sit down in the waiting room while the lady called Mr. Lightman. '_I hope there is at least something I can do._' Yoh thought, he picked up a book on the table about facial expressions and began reading while waiting for Mr Lightman to talk to him.

XxX

"Cal, in your last book you said that with training, anyone could learn at least the basics in lie detecting and now the FBI wants you to prove it. You have to get a difficult student to work with student with no talent what-so-ever in lie detecting or lying and teach them to be one of the best or else we're going to lose our funding." Foster said while trying to ignore the ringing of the phone as she left Cal's office.

"Fine, but I chose who I train." Cal called after her as he picked up the ringing phone.

"Doctor Lightman, there is a Japanese teenage boy in the waiting room. He's looking for a job of any kind and I just didn't have the heart to tell him that everything that we have requires a college degree. Could you please deal with him?" The desk clerk asked.

Once the desk clerk finished talking she hung up the phone and went back to work. Cal got up from his chair and began walking towards the waiting room on the other side of the building. After bumping into Foster again and telling her that he would work on the problem in a minute he walked through the waiting room door and walked over to the chair where the kid was waiting.

XxX

"Hello there, my name is Cal Lightman, what's yours?" Cal asked as he took a seat next to Yoh.

"My name is Yoh Asakura, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Lightman." Yoh replied with a carefree smile.

"You're looking for a job here, right? Do you have any experience what so ever in lying at all?" Cal asked with a bored expression.

"No." Yoh replied truthfully.

"Do you have a college degree or a place of residence in the area?" Call questioned.

"No college degree. I live in Japan but I went skydiving with my family and ended up getting separated from them." Yoh lied.

"You're right, you are a terrible lair. The part about the degree and living in Japan was true but the story about how you got here is a load of crap." Cal stated.

"If I told you the real story you would think I was ether insane or paranoid." Yoh replied simply.

"Are you a good learner?" Cal asked, continuing with the previous of list questions.

"Sort of, I get bored and distracted easily and I usually fall asleep in class." Yoh answered truthfully.

"I see, so basically you're a good learner but you're slow. You have no experience at all, you're lazy, you live in another continent with no family currently in the state and you'll be very difficult to train, am I right?" Cal questioned.

"Yea." Yoh replied halfheartedly.

"I see then. Congratulations, I'm taking you on as my student, during that time you will study facial expressions and lie detecting with me. You will also do other work around the building such as filing papers, taking calls when the desk clerk is on break and cleaning the offices. In other words, You're hired." Cal said as he got up and walked over to the door.

"What?" Yoh asked in surprise, quite taken aback by Cal's answer.

"I said, you're hired. Until you can go back to your home, find your family or get a place to live you'll be staying ether here in the Lightman building or with one of the other people that work here. Until you get used to how things work I want you to stay by me unless I say otherwise, you got that right?" Cal asked as he waited for Yoh to catch up.

"Yes Mr Lightman." Yoh said as he ran over to Cal's side.

"Good, we're going to a meeting with the FBI to get details for a new case, I want you to stay quiet and take notes, Ok?" Call said as he handed a pen and small notepad to Yoh.

Yoh nodded and took the notepad and pen before following Cal over to his office where they would get details on the new case.

XxX

**Me:** I'm sorry for the short chapter and I just thought I should let the readers know that if there is any HaoxYoh it will be much later. Right now I only have a sketch of an idea for the plot so I have no idea when I will think of the actual plot.

**Cal:** You're not being very helpful are you?

**Me:** I'm also still trying to get the characters right. Also, Hao will not appear for a while. I hope you like the story so far though:)

**Cal:** Please Review then.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Lie to Me.

_Italics stands for thoughts._

XxX chapter chapter 2

Yoh walked quietly behind Cal until they reached his office where the FBI agent was waiting. The agent was tall, had dark skin, slightly darker hair, and wore the typical FBI agent suit. The FBI agent introduced himself as Ben Reynolds, he looked over at Yoh for a split second before looking back to Cal. Yoh noticed that when Agent Reynolds looked at him he seemed a bit annoyed for a moment, so he looked up at Cal questioningly.

"This is Yoh, he's my student and he is also going to be working with me on future cases." Cal stated.

"This case isn't something that a kid can handle, Cal." Reynolds snapped. "You're going to help us locate a serial killer, the witnesses are all waiting near the crime scene and we believe that one of them might be connected to him."

"So?" Cal asked with a bored expression.

"The killer has only kills kids so far." Reynolds informed as he looked at Yoh with an apologetic expression.

"Where's the crime scene then?" Cal asked simply.

"44th Street and Sunset Avenue. You're not taking him with, are you?" Reynolds asked as Cal walked out of the room.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm not." Cal said while walking down the hall.

"You're lying." Reynolds stated.

"Get used to it." Cal called back.

"Wait up, Mr Lightman." Yoh said as he ran after him.

As they walked out of the building Cal started explaining all of the expressions that were showed during the conversation. He told him how Reynolds was discontent about being there, he was annoyed about Reynolds attitude, and how Yoh seemed nervous most of the time. When they finally arrived at the crime scene Cal instantly walked over to where the witnesses were. He stared at all of them for about ten minutes and then looked at Yoh, ignoring Reynolds furious expression as he walked over.

"I've already narrowed it down to two people, can you figure out which two?" Cal asked, pointing at the witnesses.

Yoh looked carefully at everyone and tried to see if there was anything distinctive about their expressions. There were two men and two women sitting on the bench, one man had orange hair and the other was bald while one girl had blond hair and the other had grey. The bald man was tapping his foot impatiently as he looked at the blond woman. The orange haired man was staring at the caution tape and kept glancing at his watch. The blonde woman kept looking at the two guys and occasionally looked at the old woman sitting next to her. The grey haired woman was smiling at a photo, probably of her grand children, and then looked up at Yoh and gave a warm smile.

"I think the its the orange haired man and the blond woman. The orange haired guy keeps glancing at his watch and the caution tape and the blond keeps looking at him." Yoh said hesitantly.

"You got one of them right, but you chose both for the wrong reasons. The orange haired guy is worried about being late for something but he doesn't want to ask to leave because he's afraid that he'll become the main suspect. You would've been able to tell that if you had watched the quick glances towards the police and how he's fiddling with his watch. This shows that he's nervous, but you can tell that he's not nervous about committing a crime by the fact that when he looks at the caution tape he shows a brief expression of horror. He couldn't possibly imagine what it would be like to witness a murder. The blonde keeps switching her gaze to each person which would make her look suspicious. However, when she looks at the bald man she lower her gaze slightly and her breathing quickened slightly, those are signs of fear. The granny looks upset when she looks at the direction of the crime-scene and she's guarding the picture of her grand-kids, she fears that the same thing might happen to them. The bald man is showing signs of impatience, but when he looks at the blond woman he starts chewing on his fingernails, this shows that he's nervous. The murderer and the witness are the bald man and the blond woman. The question now is, which is which?" Cal explained as he went over to go tell agent Reynolds.

Yoh looked back at the witnesses, although the witness that he was staring at wasn't one which most people could see. It was a girl with her hair dyed blue who looked about his age, the spirit of the one who was murdered. She noticed that Yoh was looking at her so she moved over to the bald man and tried to comfort him. She looked at Yoh and mouthed the words 'It wasn't him, she was the one who **** killed me.' before crossing over. When Cal came back he told Yoh that they were going to question the two of them back at the office. When they got back to the Lightman building, they set it up so that Torres would question the man while Cal would question the woman. The woman seemed fairly nice. She wore a frilly long-sleeved shirt and a short black skirt. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and he looked like she put on a little too mush makeup on. Yoh sat in the back of the room and took notes of her reactions as Cal questioned her.

"We know that one of you is the killer, one of you is the witness and both of you are hiding something. Now tell me your story." Cal said as he took a seat next to Yoh.

(**Meanwhile in the other room**)

"Wait, so your saying that the woman killed that girl? Then why didn't you say so sooner?" Torres asked as she crossed her arms.

"She had a gun, she said she'd shoot me if I said anything. She probably would've just shot me if the police hadn't have showed up when they did." The Bald man said sadly, hiding his face in his hands.

"Then Cal and Yoh are in danger!" Torres exclaimed, running out of the room she quickly looked around for

agent Reynolds. Luckily he was only a little ways down the hall, when she found him she quickly explained what she learned. Reynolds was just as alarmed as she was and so the two of them quickly ran to where the woman was being questioned.

(**Back at the questioning room**)

After the woman finished telling her story she stood up to walk around. She had said that the man forced her not to tell that he had killed the girl and that he'd kill her if she did. She had told a fairly believable story that probably would've fooled the average person, good thing Cal Lightman wasn't the average person. Cal was skeptical, he knew that she was lying but he also wanted to get the true story out of her. Yoh watched as the woman paced through the room, his eyes grew wide for a split second when he saw a glimpse of a gun strapped around her hidden just below her skirt. He began drawing a picture of what he saw and hoped that his nervousness wouldn't show, no such luck.

"Something wrong, Yoh?" Cal asked as he noticed Yoh's change of pace.

Yoh quickly searched for a believable excuse, not to fool Cal, but to fool the woman. He thought of a believable story quickly enough, if he played everything out right no one would end up getting really hurt. He only hoped that he had learned enough about lying to pull it off.

"Yoh?" Cal repeated as his snapped his fingers to try and regain Yoh's attention.

Yoh blushed slightly and looked away, muttering something that wasn't quite audible.

"What was that, kid?" Cal asked.

"...I said she's pretty." Yoh said turning a slightly darker shade of red.

The woman gave a little giggle. "Aw, thank you. You're so sweet." She said as she walked over and ruffled his hair. After that she walked back to her seat and said that she was ready to answer Cal's questions again. As Cal began questioning her once more, Yoh began writing a series of messages, when he was done he looked around the room for the video cameras. There were two cameras in the room, one in the corner behind the woman and one directly behind him. Cal and the woman weren't paying much attention but he couldn't be to careful. He pretended to yawn, but while doing so he showed the first message to the camera. Then he flipped the page and put the notebook behind his back at an angle that could be easily read. There was only one more message to show, but the questioning was done. The woman walked over to him, no doubt to try to tease him, and Yoh got an idea, he only hoped that he wouldn't regret it.

"Um...Can I have a hug?" Yoh asked sheepishly.

Cal looked at Yoh quizzically. "Yoh, she's a witness, not a waitress."

"Well I see no problem with it. Of course you can have a hug dearie." She said as she walked in front of him and opened her arms.

Yoh ran into her arms and gave her a big hug. As he hugged her, he flipped the notebook around so that the last message could be seen by the camera. When he finally let go he gave her a smile and walked over to Cal.

34

"Kids these days." Cal said with an exasperated sigh.

"Can I go now Mr Lightman?" The woman asked sweetly.

"After you tell me the truth, just about every word that's come out of your mouth so far has been a lie." Cal said as he crossed his arms.

"Well I-" She began, but was interrupted when agent Reynolds entered the room.

"Dr Lightman, the man confessed to killing the girl and threatening the poor woman here. I apologize for the inconvenience miss." Reynolds said as he opened the door for her. The woman smiled and walked out the door. Once she was out of earshot Cal turned to look at Reynolds.

"You're a terrible liar. How did you know that she was the killer?" Cal asked.

"The guy told us what happened and Yoh warned us not to come in just yet." Reynolds said as he patted Yoh on the head. *Ring Ring*

*Agent Reynolds, the woman knows about the ambush! She just ran out the back door, what should we do?*

"Be careful, she's armed and dangerous, we don't want any civilians getting hurt." Reynolds said, then he ran over to where the other officers were.

Cal walked into the waiting room where Foster, Torres, and Loker were waiting. Torres was making coffee for everyone while Foster was turning the TV off and Loker looked up from a book. Yoh sat down on the couch and started drawing a picture of oranges while Cal began talking to everyone else.

"She wasn't that great of a liar." Cal stated.

"Do you think they'll catch her?" Torres asked after taking a drink of coffee.

"They will, I'm just worried that she'll shoot someone before they do though." Foster said hesitantly.

"She won't shoot anyone." Yoh said in a carefree tone.

"And how can you be so sure?" Loker asked, disbelievingly.

"Simple..." Yoh said as he unhooked an all-too-familiar item out of the straps of his belt. "I stole her gun." He placed the gun on the coffee table with a simple smile.

Everyone looked at the gun and then at Yoh with an equally shocked expression on their faces. Before anyone could say a word, Agent Raynolds called, he said that they caught her but the gun was nowhere to be found. Foster sighed and answered the phone, she then walked out of the room and proceeded to explain to Agent Reynolds what just happened. Loker and Torres quickly found an excuse to leave as well so that Cal and Yoh were the only ones in the room. They sat in silence for about twenty seconds until Yoh decided to ask something.

"When did you know that she was the murderer?" Yoh asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

"When she lied about that guy threatening her. I guessed that she had a gun when you tried to cover up your fear." Cal said while grabbing a cup of coffee.

"I guess I've got a lot to learn then." Yoh said sheepishly.

"But you already knew that she was the killer before we questioned her... How?" Cal inquired. He remembered how Yoh would try to distance himself from the woman ever since he came back from talking to Agent Reynolds at the crime scene.

"I don't know what your talking about." Yoh said passively.

"You're lying." Cal stated.

Yoh looked up at him and smiled. "Get used to it."

XxX

Me: ...*_is lost in thought_*

Yoh: Please review.


End file.
